One way in which a user commonly shares documents with other users is by navigating to the file in a file storage system, such as Microsoft® SkyDrive® and Dropbox™, copying a link to the document, and then pasting the link or location uniform resource locator (URL) into an email message.
However, the existing methods of sharing files via URL do not allow the email sender to easily view or interact with the document in the compose environment. Additionally, if the recipient requires permissions or privileges to see or edit the file, the email sender must navigate to the file using a separate interface to adjust the permissions, a complex and time-consuming operation for many users.